


Dangerous: The Collection

by YourPowerIsLimitless



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami is Canon, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourPowerIsLimitless/pseuds/YourPowerIsLimitless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of smut fics written for my story Dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I: Ruin Me

Dangerous is probably my favorite story to work on, and it has inspired quite a few smut fics. The first one here wasn't part of the original publish on fanfiction.net and bothered me greatly for a couple of days, thus resulting in me writing this little add-on side chapter for Dangerous. If you haven't read that, I'd prefer you read that story first before you continue here.

...

~No POV~

She swerved the car into the parking spot in front of her house. Korra didn't even wait for it to come to a complete stop before she got out. Asami barely had the keys back in her pocket before Korra pulled her from the car. Asami took her hand again, leading her inside the outer gates and to her front door. She fumbled with her house keys, trying to fit them into the keyhole. The key turned and Korra and her fell through. Her lips were on Asami's again and she backed her into the nearest wall. Asami whimpered and she backed away.

"Asami." Korra said her name like it brought pain to her. "I've never-"

"Neither have I." Asami breathed.

"I don't know what will happen." Korra said. "My emotions are stronger than a normal human's. I can lose myself..."

Asami cupped her face in her hand. "I don't care." she said.

"If I hurt you-" Asami didn't let her finish her sentence.

"What if I want you to hurt me?" she said.

Her eyes flashed darkly, her ears twitching. "Just tell me if I do. If you can't handle it anymore." she said.

Asami nodded, but she wasn't worried. She wanted her. She needed her. She needed her like people needed air to breathe and food to survive. She wasn't afraid. She wasn't going to leave her. And she knew it was the same for Korra. Korra kissed her and stars exploded in front of Asami's eyelids again, all reasonable thoughts fading from her mind the deeper it became. She had lost herself in her.

And she didn't mind.

Korra's teeth nipped roughly at Asami's lower lip, causing Asami to jump and whimper into her mouth. Her hands gripped Asami's wrists tightly, dragging them up to pin them to the wall. She backed away slightly from Asami, trailing her lips downward to her neck. Her lips passed from her cheek to her jaw, slowly continuing down to her neck. Upon reaching the base of her neck Korra inhaled deeply, her ears twitching. Asami's head hit the wall and a soft growl erupted from Korra's chest.

"You're so...intoxicating..." Korra said against her skin, her fingers tightening on Asami's wrists. When she picked her head up to look at Asami, in the moonlight glaring from the nearest window, she could see how dark they were. And...animalistic. They were hypnotizing. Korra's body pressed harder to hers, making Asami groan.

"How do you even exist?" Korra said quietly, speaking from an unknown part of her thoughts. "How are you even mine?"

"K-Korra..." she whispered.

A curious glint brightened in the other girl's sapphire orbs at the recognition of her name. "Yes?"

"I-I think we should, um, move to my room." Asami said, biting her lip.

Korra nodded, a smile fighting at the corners of her lips. "Okay."

Asami took Korra's hand when she let her go and led her farther into the house, to a set of stairs. They treaded softly up them, heading to a door at the end of the hall. Asami opened it, tugging Korra inside behind her. Korra's hand found the door as she passed it and flung it closed. Asami giggled, backing onto the bed and leading Korra on top of her, capturing her lips before she was even fully on the bed. Korra gently pushed Asami back onto her pillows, crawling on top of her. She situated herself between Asami's legs, her hands again finding her wrists and pinning them above her head.

Asami sighed, her breaths already shallowing, and let her tongue drag lazily against Korra's lower lip. Korra's grip strengthened on her and she gasped, pulling away and pressing her forehead to Asami's.

"What are you doing to me?" she whimpered, her voice slightly agonized as she gazed at her through lidded eyes. Her ears were trembling.

Asami shrugged, smirking a little. Her confidence level was climbing. "Whatever you're doing to me."

Korra chuckled and attacked her lips again. She granted Asami access, their tongues brushing against each other. Asami moaned, making Korra shudder and whine. Their mouths and tongues moved in sync with the other, engaging in a playful battle of dominance. A familiar heat swelled within Asami, rising from below her waist and spreading to other parts of her body. A fire was igniting in her being.

Korra's right hand released her and ghosted down her arm, coming to a rest on her cheek. Her thumb stroked her skin and Asami stirred beneath her. She rested there only a second before continuing down. She froze when she reached Asami's side. The raven-haired girl backed out of the kiss.

"Are you okay?" she asked, worried.

"I'm fine..." Korra replied. Her eyes were fading to their natural blue. "I just think that...if I can't control myself..."

"I don't want you to think." Asami said. She knew she was blushing. "I want you to touch me..."

"But-" Korra began, only to be cut off by a kiss.

"Please." Asami said, her hand traveling down Korra's back. Korra gritted her teeth.

Emerald met sapphire, sapphire turned to navy. Korra's heart rate picked up, her breathing becoming labored. She lowered herself back down to catch Asami in a kiss. Her hand slid along her side, grazing the edge of her shirt. She slipped it underneath and Asami mewled at the skin-to-skin contact. Korra's nails racked against her stomach, inching up toward her bra. The kiss deepened, becoming more needy and exciting. Her fingers skimmed the bottom of the bra and Asami gave Korra a gentle shove back into a sitting position.

"What?" she asked.

Asami bit her lip and her hands went for the hem of her shirt, pulling her shirt up over her head and tossing it aside. Korra's eyes widened at the sight of Asami's partially exposed chest. Asami blushed heavily, but put on a smirk as she looked past Korra.

"I think your friend has come out to play." she said, giggling.

Korra looked behind her, finding her tail to be standing at attention. She blushed and Asami laughed, taking her by the collar of her tank top and pulling her close. Her free hand took one of Korra's and brought it to her chest, moaning when she pressed it close. Korra's tail wagged once, her eyes widening in amazement. On its own accord her hand gave Asami a squeeze, watching her back arch and her mouth form an 'O'.

"Spirits..." she moaned.

Korra's other hand reached around and unclasped the back of the bra and her hand moved away to let it fall. Asami basically swatted it to the side and it crumpled to the floor. Her peaks awakened in the crisp air of the room and she looked off to the side, chewing on her lip nervously. Korra watched her intently, intrigued by how quickly Asami could change persona. Though how could she blame her?

Korra, trying to move things forward again, took Asami by the chin to make her look at her. She kissed her softly, laying her back on the pillows again. Her hand ventured uncertainly up her stomach. Goosebumps raised on Asami's skin where Korra touched her and Asami shivered. Korra brushed over Asami's breast slowly, giving her a chance to change her mind if she wanted to.

"Is this okay?" she asked.

Asami nodded, whimpering quietly. "Yes..."

Korra smiled and applied more pressure. Asami moaned when Korra pinched her nipple between her thumb and forefinger, rolling it in the process. Korra pressed her lips to Asami's neck, each small sound the other girl made awakening something inside her that was fighting for control. She nibbled at the base of her neck where her pulse was quickening, causing Asami to rear up and gasp. Her ears quivered, each new sound Asami made making shivers run down Korra's spine. She sucked a little too hard on Asami's flesh, leaving a fresh love bite. Two more followed as she voyaged down until she was flush with Asami's chest. She exhaled, her breath rushing over Asami. Asami waited in anticipation, a low sound resembling a purr escaping her lips.

"Unh..." she murmured.

Korra poked her tongue out vainly and swirled it around Asami's breast, avoiding her tip. Asami's teeth clenched and she hissed through them, her eyes shutting. Korra's left hand began manipulating the other mound of flesh as she tuned her focus to Asami's nipple. Her tail stood out straight, the tip of it twitching eagerly. Asami's back arched when Korra took her pert nipple into her mouth. Her free hand dragged down her stomach, her nails sharper than before and leaving trails of white lines in their wake.

Butterflies formed a frenzy within Asami and she gasped. There was a sharp pain somewhere around her belly button, but Korra's teeth latching on to her nipple roughly and tugging on it cause a mix of pain and pleasure to cloud any sensual judgement. She gave a small cry, propelling herself further into Korra's mouth when she inhaled heavily. Korra cupped Asami's left breast, positioning her peak between her first and second fingers and kneading into the soft flesh. Korra's eyes were closed by then; she was letting her ears experience the incredible sounds coming from her love. Her tail (it was obvious by that point that it wasn't going to go away any time soon) laid flat against her back, swaying a little side to side. Her tongue swirled around Asami's tip and Asami mewled.

"Korra..." she said.

Korra opened her eyes and focused them on Asami's face. Her head was back, mouth agape, and eyes closed. Short pants were coming from her and her hands were gripping the sheets loosely. She seperated herself from Asami's mound with a barely audible pop and Asami picked her head up. Before she knew it, their lips were hurriedly connected again, Asami sighing as she kissed Korra back. The heat developing in her southern region was starting to pool between her legs. The hand that was resting on Asami's chest started its quest down, snaking along her waist. She stuck her fingers into her jeans and took them out quickly. Asami's hips bucked up eagerly and Korra chuckled.

"Impatient, are we?" she said into the kiss.

Asami replied with a groan. "Don't tease." she said.

Of course Korra had no intentions to listen. Her feral instincts were stirring in her and a sound she didn't recognize came from her throat. She let her hand slip under Asami's jeans again, barely coming in contact with the other girl's panties. Her fingers stroked the top of them, making Asami grit her teeth and shove Korra's shoulder. Korra ignored her. Her heart was racing and her heat level was rising rapidly. Something she'd never experienced before was forming in her sweats, her center growing slick with her own unrealized excitement. She resisted a snarl, forcing herself to move away from Asami's lips.

"Asami." she said, her tone strained. "I can't hold out much longer."

"What do you mean?" Asami asked, breathless.

Korra's hand twitched, diving further into Asami's pants. She cursed her impulse to do so. "I don't know what I'll do. I can't help but to think that I'm going to hurt you." Her ears trembled with uncertainty, along with her tail. Her hand was constantly tensing and relaxing. She was on the verge of no going back.

Asami caught her gaze and held it. She could see the worry and the concern for her safety in it. It was then that she officially knew that Korra truly was scared. She'd never done anything close to this before. She was restraining herself. To Asami it was sweet that Korra was keeping herself from doing something she would regret, but it bothered her that she wouldn't accept that Asami wanted her.

"Korra." Asami said. "I don't care what you do to me." She took a deep breath, contemplating her own emotions on this. She was sure, more than sure, that she wanted to have her first time with Korra. "I want this... I want you..." The next words came out before she could stop them. "I want you to ruin me."

Korra's ears flattened against her head and her tail wagged swiftly. Asami had done it. She'd unlocked the part of Korra that she wanted. It had only been so easy because Korra was almost there to begin with. Korra growled and practically pounced on top of Asami, attacking her with a swarming kiss. She drew Asami's lower lip into her mouth, nipping not so softly on it. She removed her hand from Asami's jeans and quickly undid them. Asami lifted her hips to let Korra shove them down her legs and she kicked them to the floor when they reached her ankles. The only thing between her and Korra were her underwear. Korra backed away almost instantly and stared at the fabric. Her fingers curved into them and she yanked them off, possibly tearing them in the process. They were immediately discarded to the floor.

Asami was then officially naked before Korra. From her cheeks to her chest was flushed in red, aiding the burn that was already flooding her veins. She let out an unintentional moan when Korra's hands began to roam along her figure. Korra slowly moved backward off the bed, grabbing Asami by her ankles and pulling her forward. Korra was on her knees in front of her. Her eyes were darkened to the point of appearing black. A shiver ran down Asami's spine.

Korra's hold was tight. Very tight. Not that Asami minded, it wasn't even uncomfortable. Still, comparing it to all the other times she'd been held by Korra, this was very different. This was a more intimate setting that required much more for it. Korra planted rushed and hard kisses along her legs and inner thighs, working her way up to Asami's most sensitive part. Her left hand ran up behind her lips, her fingers dancing on her skin. She bit her lip when she felt Korra's heavy breathing spread over her. Korra inched forward and let her first finger travel into her slit. Asami moaned, the sound echoing off the walls. Korra's eyes sparkled with awe as she watched her intently.

She shifted in her position, moving her arms in front of her. She geared her thumb, lining it up with the bundle of nerves protruding from Asami's crevice. She applied pressure to it and Asami's body jerked in response.

"Goddamn it, Korra, stop teasing..." Asami pleaded.

Korra wasn't in the mindset to give an answer. She slid her pointer finger into Asami's entrance somewhat forcibly and Asami bit her tongue to keep in a cry. Her nails dug into her blanket. Korra curled her fingers, the tips of them grazing Asami's inner walls. Asami shuddered. Korra started a pace of her thrusts, not bothering to start slow. She started somewhere in the middle and Asami couldn't react soon enough to hold in her cry of surprise. Korra's unoccupied hand first eased her legs wider apart, wandered up to her stomach and forcing her to lean back onto her own hands by pushing against her, then grasped her by her hip to keep her in place.

"Shit..." Asami whined. She was wide open for Korra and couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed.

Korra leaned in, her nostrils flaring. Asami's scent was indeed rousing to her. There was a sudden rush in her system and she licked her lips. Her tongue emerged from her mouth and Asami muttered a curse when she felt it glide between her folds. Oddly enough, it tickled. Intrigued by Asami's reaction Korra repeated the ministration, harder then. Asami's noises became louder with each lap of Korra's appendage against her. One of her hands located the darker girl's hair and tangled itself within her locks, encouraging her closer. A growl came from Korra as she obliged, daring herself ahead. It wasn't long before Asami's cries turned into low screams that she had a hard time containing. Korra's lips enclosed her clit and sucked once.

"F-fuck, Korraaa!" Asami wailed, her nails scraping along Korra's scalp.

Korra's hand secured itself harder on her hip, locking Asami in place. Asami was starting to writhe and squirm, her labored breaths barely going past her chest. Korra's fingers located Asami's g-spot and Asami's back arched as far as it could go. She yelled out a string of unintelligible curses. Korra took that as a sign to pick up the pace. A knot was forming below Asami's abdomen, tightening painfully and growing briskly by the second. Korra repeatedly hit that certain spot deep within her and Asami had the brief sensations of needing to pee. Her floodgates were commencing to come down, the force of her building orgasm rocking against them.

"Fucking spirits..!" she shouted. Korra's hand kept her firmly into place and she could feel her nails nicking her. Whether they drew blood or not, she wouldn't know.

Korra made a final stroke against her inner pleasure location and she broke down. Asami's body quaked as a hoarse scream rose from her throat. Her juices poured from her opening, coating Korra's hand, fingers, and mouth. Even with masturbating, Asami had never had an orgasm as strong as that one.

Finally spent, she collapsed onto the bed when Korra released her. She couldn't tell her breathing apart from her still occuring whimpers. On the floor, Korra came back to her senses and shook her head. Carefully she got onto the bed, towering over Asami. Concern was apparent in her gaze, her eyebrows together.

"Are...are you okay?" she asked, cupping Asami's cheek.

Asami turned her head to look at her, grinning idly, and overlapping Korra's hand with hers. "Couldn't be better..." she breathed. A dark light flashed in her emerald eyes and she smirked. "I wish I could say the same for you."

Korra's head tilted to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

With a new found vigor, Asami grabbed Korra by her shoulders and rolled them over so she was straddling her. She lowered her face to Korra's, who was dumbfounded. "Your turn."

"W-what do you mean my turn?" Korra asked.

Asami smirked, leaning close to Korra's ear. "You really thought I'd let you get away with not having you to myself?"

Korra's ear laid back, ticklish from Asami's breath on it. "I don't know..."

"Don't worry." Asami purred, her fingers dancing down Korra's front. Korra swallowed. "It'll be just as good for you as it was for me."

She kissed Korra slowly and Korra kissed her back, her heart already racing. Asami's hand was roaming over her torso, running along her breast. Korra sucked in a breath, drawing in Asami's lower lip in the process. Asami grinned to the best of her ability. Korra's tail swayed below them, brushing against Asami's leg. Asami held back a whimper and moved her leg out of the way. She pulled away, giving Korra a stern look.

"Control your tail, Korra. I'd hate to make you put it away." she said before kissing her again.

Korra didn't understand what she meant by that, but she figured it was best not to find out. Asami's hand had found the edge of Korra's tank top, hidden underneath her sweater that was tied around her waist. Asami parted with Korra momentarily to focus on removing the pesky clothing. Korra propped herself up on her elbows, watching Asami's fingers work effortlessly to get the hoodie off of her. The sleeves came undone and Korra instinctively lifted her hips for Asami to take it out from under her. It fell to the floor and Asami assaulted Korra's mouth again before Korra could process her movement. She whined into Asami's mouth, feeling a tingling sensation going on down below. Her tail curved in between her legs.

Asami let her curious fingers wander somewhat aimlessly over Korra's top until she again reached the hem. Her hand snaked inside and she inwardly moaned at how hot Korra's skin was. She pressed her palm flat against Korra's stomach and Korra jumped slightly, backing up an inch.

"Sorry, your hands are cold." she said quietly.

Asami giggled and returned to her task. Her fingers traced the contours of Korra's abs, barely a ghost's touch. Korra couldn't help but tremble when Asami moved farther up her body. The tip of her finger poked at her bra. A low gasp sounded from the other girl when Asami's hand forced its way under the satin material. Goosebumps immediately made themselves known on Korra's flesh when Asami placed her hand on Korra's left breast, giving her a gentle squeeze. Korra yelped and her hand seized Asami's shoulder, forcing the older girl closer. Asami smiled and ran the pad of her thumb across Korra's peak, feeling it rise in response. Another sound came from Korra resembling a hiss and a growl.

"A-Asami..." she said through her teeth.

The raven-haired beauty ignored the girl's interjection and made a pathway down Korra's jawline, flowering her in kisses and soft nips. Korra reared when she felt Asami's tongue join the party, trailing across her collar bone. Asami removed her hand from under Korra's bra. Korra whimpered in protest at the loss, making Asami laugh.

"Sit up." Asami instructed, straightening up on Korra's lap.

Korra did so obediently, sitting and using her hands to keep herself up. Asami took hold of the bottom of her tank top. "Lift up your arms." Korra was blushing deeply by then as she raised her arms up. Asami pulled the top over Korra's head and threw it over her shoulder without a second thought. With her shirt off, Asami could make out her toned muscles and sculpted abs. She could've drooled at the sight. Korra caught her staring and looked off to the side, biting her lip. Asami's hand made contact with Korra's body, running down it slowly.

"Shy?" she asked.

Korra shivered. "A little..."

Asami smiled and reached forward, turning Korra's head so she can look at her. "Relax." she said. Her hand slid around to Korra's back, finding her bra. Within a second, she had the back of it unhooked and it fell from Korra's figure. Asami was only halfway there. Her eyes swept Korra's form, only making Korra more self-conscious. Asami's gaze fell upon Korra's chest and her hand moved by its own demand. Softly it caressed Korra's mound, who moaned in encouragement. Her thumb made circles around her nipple and she leaned in to kiss Korra's neck. Korra's head fell back and she let out a sigh. She trailed downwards until she was above Korra's chest, which was rising and falling rapidly with her shallow pants. She kissed softly between the darker girl's breasts and Korra's hand tightened on her shoulder.

Asami's tongue slipped out from her mouth and she flicked at Korra's tip. Korra gasped at the sensation of pleasure filling her veins and streaming through them. The tingles going on under her sweatpants grew stronger and Korra gritted her teeth.

"Asami, I..." Her sentence fell away into a moan when Asami tugged on her peak with her teeth carefully.

"What was that?" Asami said smugly, grinning.

Korra made an attempt to glare at her, but she failed horribly. Asami was still manipulating her breasts with her hands and her lips trembled, trying to form words. Asami didn't give her the chance. She trapped Korra in a distracting kiss while her hand alternated between her mounds. Nonsensical words spilled from Korra's mouth against Asami's lips. Asami's hand skimmed over her stomach, her nail dragging lazily along, until it came to a halt at the top of her sweats.

"Korra," she whispered. "If you want me to stop, you can tell me. I don't want to do what you're not comfortable with."

Korra shook her head feebly. Her thoughts were hazy. "No." she managed to get out. "We've already come this far..."

"Are you sure?" Asami asked.

"Yes." Korra said. There was no way she could have sounded more sure.

Asami took an extra second to search Korra's eyes, just to confirm that Korra was telling the truth. Love for the Avatar/wolf hybrid swelled within her and she could feel herself wandering in Korra's eyes. Something flashed in them and Asami suddenly felt lighter as she stared in them. Her heart pounded in her ears.

Asami's hand snaked inside of Korra's sweatpants, finding the band of her boxers. Korra's tail was still between her legs and it twitched when Asami's hand inched its way further into her pants. Korra felt her southern area dampen with excitement. Asami slid her finger against Korra's slit and Korra moaned, the fabric of her boxers causing friction on her overly sensitive lips. Her hips bucked to meet Asami's strokes.

Before she knew it, Asami's hand was gone and was working on the strings of her sweatpants. Korra lifted herself up for Asami to take them off of her, along with her boxers. It took some time because of Korra's tail. When she had succeeded Asami sat back on her legs, taking in the view of Korra fully naked in front of her. Korra was blushing horribly, her tail still curved inward. Asami bit her lip. It was like she was experiencing a scene from an anime or something. Korra looked so adorable. Her hands glided along Korra's legs, gently easing them apart. She noticed that Korra was, too, biting her lip, her gaze on the bed sheets. She urged her tail to fall and it beat gently on the bed. The cold air hit her and she whined. She was exposed.

Asami stretched her legs out behind her so she was on her stomach, lowering herself so she was flush with Korra's nether region. She held her arms shoulder length apart to be sure not to crush Korra's tail which was brushing up against her breast. She held back a moan of her own and focused her mind on pleasing Korra. Hesitantly, her fingers crept forward.

Korra saw stars dance before her eyes when Asami touched her. Her touch was gentle and patient. Her thumb was grinding against her nub and she cried out, her hands gripping the sheets beneath her. Asami eased a single finger into her and Korra's back arched, her tail sweeping the bed. Asami applied a second finger and Korra growled in satisfaction. Her thrusts started off slow, her fingers curving with every other push back in. Korra's sounds became louder to the point where it seemed like she was growling and barking at the same time. Asami was amused, surprised that those kind of noises were coming from Korra while she was human. But, then again, she didn't really understand Korra's kind.

Asami wanted to take things a step farther. She pulled herself closer and stuck her tongue out, dragging it up Korra's crevice. Korra jerked forward, her tail curling up and touching Asami's chin. She sensed something building up in the pit of her stomach, growing bigger but tighter at the same time.

"Asamiii..." Korra moaned.

"Yes?" Asami said, picking her head up.

"Faster..." Korra breathed.

Asami smirked and fulfilled Korra's plea, picking up the pace. Her tongue swirled around Korra's clit, causing Korra to cry out. Asami suckled on the bundle of nerves and Korra's hand found her hair, holding on to it. Asami hummed into Korra's opening.

"Fuck!" Korra screamed. Her tail was frantically wagging.

Asami knew she'd found Korra's g-spot when Korra began shaking almost violently. It got to the point where Korra was howling. Like, actually howling moans that reverberated off the walls. The hand keeping her up gripped the sheets, possibly tearing holes in them in the process. Korra's hips began rolling, trying to meet Asami's thrusts. The burning going on withing her was starting to become painful.

"Ss-stop!" Korra cried, though it didn't sound sincere.

"No way." Asami said, knowing full well that it was only Korra's fear of what was to come that made her want to stop. "Just let go."

Korra snarled and let out another small howl. Her ears were quivering. "Pleeease..!"

"Korra, let it go." Asami said in a voice quieter than a whisper.

"Oh, spirits..!" Korra moaned. "Aahh..!"

Asami didn't give in. She pushed herself up and went as fast as she could go until she felt Korra's walls tightening around her fingers. Korra gave a final howl before reaching her climax. Her ears flattened on her head and her tail shook when it curled further within itself. Asami grinned triumphantly as she slowed down, but didn't fully withdraw herself until Korra's body relaxed. Korra fell back onto the pillows, gasping for breath and still shaking with the afterglow of her precipice. Asami removed herself from Korra's entrance and crawled up to be beside her. Her dry hand pulled back a stray brand of hair from Korra's forehead and she smiled down at her. Korra smiled back lazily and reached up to pull Asami down next to her.

"Asami..." she said.

"Yes..?" Asami said.

They locked eyes and Korra's finger stroked the base of her neck. Her brow furrowed together. "I love you..."

Asami's heart fluttered at the words and she wrapped her arm around Korra's waist, pulling the wolf girl closer. "I love you, too..."

Korra sucked in a breath and she bit her lip. Asami curled up against Korra's side, resting her head on her chest. Korra kissed her forehead and, not much later, the both drifted off to sleep.


	2. II: Irresistible

~No POV~

Her back was against the wall, her wrists pinned on either side of her head. Her breaths were pants, hot and almost suffocating when they passed between her and her lover. Lips clashed clumsily into each other hurriedly as her girlfriend's body grinded against her. She moaned, feeling the friction growing between them.

"Korra..." she whispered, turning her head to the side. She felt the said girl's mouth attack her neck and moaned quietly.

"Yes?" Korra said against her skin.

Pale fingers tangled in chestnut locks as emerald met sapphire and she bit her lip out of nervousness. Despite the many times they'd done this before, something always felt new to her even if it wasn't. Korra always mocked her modesty jokingly, saying how she shouldn't be so afraid to show of what she had. She was perfect and she could make everyone jealous of Korra because Asami wasn't with just anyone. She was with Korra, and people envied her because of it.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked, her ears laying down flat.

"A-Are you sure we won't get caught?" Asami said, looking at the door of Korra's room.

Korra gave her a sly grin and winked. "As long as you don't get too loud, we'll be in the clear."

Asami blushed heavily, secretly hating Korra for making such a comment. She forced her own smile, trying to come up with a comeback. "But you like it when I scream." she said in a dangerously low and seductive voice. Her green eyes flashed and she saw it reflect in Korra's eyes.

"Only when I'm the one making you do it." Korra growled through her teeth, pulling Asami close to her and kissing her again.

Asami felt her insides rage with passionate fire and melt down to her core. The burning intensified once it reached its destination and she felt her knees falter beneath her. Her center surged with desire, already demanding satisfaction. She gave a loud moan in response, making Korra's ears quiver and Korra press harder against her lips to muffle it. She felt the impulse of Korra inching towards the bed and let her lead her blindly there. Korra turned them around and the back of Asami's legs hit the edge of the bed. Korra laid her back slowly until she was down on the mattress and Asami moved herself up, guiding Korra as she did so. Korra positioned herself on top of her with one leg between Asami's and the other outside. Korra's knee snuck forward and pressed against Asami's crevice, making the inventor gasp and buck her hips. Korra chuckled when Asami grasped desperately at her shirt, tugging her closer. She moved her knee up, then down and Asami gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Goddamn it, Korra..." she groaned. "Stop teasing..."

Korra ignored her and her hand drifted down Asami's figure slowly, skimming her skin. She ghosted over her girlfriend's breasts and went for her waist, grabbing her by it and squeezing her there. Asami, in return, nipped at Korra's lower lip. Korra parted her lips, giving Asami permission, and her tongue slipped out to meet hers. As they engaged in a battle for dominance Korra squeezed Asami's waist again just to hear her whine. Asami lightly punched her in her shoulder and the Avatar laughed wholeheartedly.

"You're really trying my patience, Avatar." she muttered against Korra's lips.

"And you're really sexy when you don't get what you want." Korra retorted, grinning.

Asami hated when Korra put on her fake cocky attitude. Not that it wasn't arousing, but it also had a tendency of pissing her off. Still, that didn't keep the familiar rush of heat from surging through her system. Korra reacted to the feeling traveling through the imprint that bound them, moaning softly. The desire pulsated below Asami's waist and she wriggled in slight discomfort until Korra pinned her down fully by her hands, intertwining their fingers.

"Stop moving..." Korra said huskily, her eyes half-lidded as she gazed at Asami. Even through the slit, Asami could see her pupils growing bigger slowly.

Those were two of the few signs that Korra was drawing near to her primal animal instincts. When her voice was low and her eyes dilating. They would go from baby blue, to navy, and, sometimes, black. The third sign was when her tail came out. That would be when she was literally on the verge of losing herself. She'd still have control of her mentality and humanity, and still be very much lucid, it would just be a bit more wild. Korra always avoided it when she could. In all honesty, when it came to their sex life, Asami strived for that.

But she could tell that Korra was holding back, as she did every time. Korra hated when she got that way and always feared that she would end up hurting Asami way more than intended. Even after Asami survived with few minor scratches, love bites that could be easily covered (for the most part), soreness and reassured her that she was fine every time, Korra still held on to it.

Korra let herself go just a bit, lowering herself to nuzzle Asami's neck and taking a deep breath. She held it for a second before letting it go in a slow huff and kissed Asami's skin, her teeth nibbling roughly at the spot where Asami's pulse was picking up. Asami reared and let go of a gasp, her fingers closing tighter around Korra's hands. The Southern Water Tribe native continued her journey downward, reaching Asami's collarbone and suckling on the flesh. Asami was sure she'd leave a mark. Korra smiled to herself, her mind partially clouded. She growled softly and released Asami's left hand to travel back to her waist. It slipped under her shirt with only slight hesitation and Asami bit her lip when contact was made. The pads of Korra's fingers skimmed her stomach past her belly button and she felt them tense briefly. Korra smiled slowly and, in that instant, Asami felt something brush against her leg.

"And we've barely done anything." she said with a giggle.

Korra chuckled herself, her tail wagging. "Blame yourself for being so damn irresistible."

"Says you." Asami remarked.

Korra's smile grew wider and she returned to her task with more restraint than Asami liked. Her hand moved upward until it reached the satin fabric of Asami's bra. Her thumb ran along the edge of it and Asami whimpered. With only a little force, she inched her fingers underneath the clothing and cupped Asami's breast in her palm. Asami trembled beneath her and let out a moan. Korra's tail swept along her leg, dangerously close to her southern region. She knew Korra was doing it on purpose, but couldn't bring herself to say anything. Korra gave her a squeeze and she sucked in a breath. Between Korra's tail and her fingers kneading into her flesh, she was finding it difficult to stay quiet for long.

Korra retracted her hand and pushed herself up just enough to bring her hand to them hem of Asami's shirt. Asami took the hint and sat up while Korra backed away a little more to give her space. With that, Korra tugged Asami's shirt up and Asami raised her arms for Korra to finish taking it off. She tossed the clothing over her shoulder and her the light thud of it hitting the door. She didn't bother to look back, instead leaning in and capturing Asami in a somewhat possessive kiss. Before she knew it, the Avatar's hand was caressing her again. She arched her back a bit, a whine slipping through her lips. The fabric rubbing against her nipples provided double the pleasure and she pulled away from Korra to bite her lip, suppressing a moan that came out as a squeak. Korra watched her with the same amusement she always had when they had sex, like she was still trying to convince herself that it was real.

She slid her hand around Asami's torso until she reached the back of her bra. She unhooked the latches one by one, her other hand trailing down Asami's front. Asami tried to wait with what few strands of patience she had left, but Korra was moving at an agonizing pace. Upon undoing the final latch, the bra fell limp and Asami slid the straps off her shoulders and dropped it to the floor, taking Korra carelessly by her shirt and pulling her close to kiss her. The crisp air prickled against her skin, raising goosebumps and awakening her peaks. Korra cupped her breasts, manipulating the flesh and sensing the experience of sparks that were rushing through Asami's nerves. Asami's hips bucked against Korra's and she heard a quiet snarl erupt from her girlfriend's throat.

"Korra..." She said her name with quiet certainty, already aware that Korra would know what was coming. She knew she was treading into hazardous waters since she had to remind herself they needed to be quiet. Still, she couldn't keep herself from whispering her plea. She opened her eyes to look at the darker girl. "Please..."

Korra visibly tensed and her hand ceased its ministrations, much to Asami's disappointment. Her tail tucked itself between her legs slightly. "Asami, you know how-"

"And you know I don't care." Asami said defiantly. Her hand found Korra's face. "We go through this every time. I don't want you to hold anything back from me."

"And I believe you, but I don't trust myself." Korra said. "I just know that, one time where I give in willingly, I won't be able to stop myself."

"It hasn't happened yet." Asami stated.

"All the more reason to be wary." Korra said.

"Please." Asami said firmly, her tone almost leaving no opening for argument.

Korra gazed at the raven-haired beauty, finding nothing but determination, a bit of annoyance, and need in her jade eyes. Korra sighed heavily after a few moments, allowing herself a smile that let Asami know she had won. Korra's expression grew serious once more, though.

"Do you remember the safe word?" she asked, making Asami roll her eyes.

"Not that I've ever used it, but yes." Asami replied. "Polar bear."

Korra nodded and took Asami's hand. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, Asami noticed her jaw set. Her tail stood straight out, rigid, momentarily before curling upward. Korra's hand tightened and her breathing picked up. When her eyes opened again, they appeared pitch black. She bared her teeth, growling audibly, and she crawled forward atop Asami, forcing her back onto her elbows. Asami resisted the urge to grin triumphantly as Korra kissed her hard, causing her more sensual thoughts to take over her mind. Korra took her by her waist, yanking her close. There was a hint of resistance there, as if Korra was still keeping herself at least partially aware. Asami didn't give it a second thought. Korra kissed her way down her front, her teeth coming into play every few inches. Asami tried her best to keep her moans at ground level, but Korra's wolf wasn't making it easy.

Korra latched onto a pert nipple and she hissed a gasp, her chest jutting out and propelling further into Korra's eager mouth. She felt her tongue swirl around the tip and her teeth tug on it and Asami let out a growl of her own. Azure eyes watched her squirming form as she tried to keep in the loudest of her moans, but she could only do so to a certain extent. Korra parted her lips and drew away from her lover's nipples, a small strand of saliva stretching and breaking at a distance. She gave similar attention to Asami's other breast before backing away with a soft pop. Korra racked her nails down Asami's stomach toward the edge of Asami's jeans, followed by burning kisses that caused her core to flare impatiently. She gritted her teeth and whimpered.

Korra's fingers crept into her jeans but not her underwear. Somehow, it was obvious then that Korra was still denying herself full control, but Asami didn't complain. She'd gotten somewhere and that was all that mattered to her. Korra glided over her sensitive part and the cloth of her panties dampened further than they already were. Asami gripped the bed sheets below her and her back arched as she bit her lip. Korra pressed harder and a yelp escaped her. Satisfied, the waterbender removed her hand and seized the button on Asami's pants, lucky that she didn't tear it off in the process of shoving it through the slot. She almost broke the zipper by how hard she undid it. Asami lifted her lower half up and Korra took off both her underwear and jeans, obviously tired of the foreplay. They, too, fell to the floor.

Korra's gaze turned greedy at Asami's exposed sex before her, practically glistening with her excitement. Asami flushed, causing her cheeks and part of her chest to turn a flattering and lovely red. Korra grabbed Asami by her ankles, parting her legs and putting them in a bent position. Her tail flicked and her ears fell back burrowing in her hair. Slowly, she eased herself onto her stomach placed her head between Asami's knees. Asami watched her intently and noticed her eyes flash, becoming a shade darker than before. Korra had let go. Asami had no time to process the change in character before she felt her love's tongue running along her slit. She covered her mouth just as a cry escaped and tightened her hold on the sheets. Her hips ground into the bed, breaking the contact. Korra found her again, practically burying the lower half of her face into her. Asami's scent flowed mindlessly into Korra's nostrils and they flared, forming a haze. Her tongue continued to lap at Asami's clit, making the taller girl bite down on her knuckle as little squeaks came from her.

"F-fuck...Korr-ra..." Asami did her best to whisper, but even that sounded loud to her.

She felt two fingers snake into her entrance without any hint of being careful as a pair of lips enclosed her nub. Her hips bucked in Korra's face and Korra held her forcefully to keep her from getting away. Asami writhed against Korra's appendages as two curved within her and one danced around her slick womanhood. The Avatar's tongue traveled between her lips and a swarm of butterflies formed in the pit of her stomach, sending a tickling sensation through her system. She could feel the coiling of her muscles beneath her waistand another round of moans ensued. She found the pillow lingering just within reach and she grabbed it, letting herself collapse onto the bed and covering her face with the pillow. It did better than her hand, but not by much. It was better than nothing.

Korra's fingers grazed her inner walls and found the spot that would drive her insane. She knew this when Asami could help but scream into the pillow, the sound muted. She applied a greater amount of pressure, though she was more than happy to draw it out if she wanted to. Asami wailed shamelessly at Korra's change of pace, her sense of her surroundings fading to barely nothing. She felt her orgasm building rapidly.

"Korra-shit, I..." She couldn't form a coherent thought that would make it out as a sentence.

Korra didn't need one, though. The words reached her more domestic mind and her dominant side knew immediately what to do. Her tongue disappeared from Asami's nether region and the pillow was removed from Asami's face, immediately replaced by Korra's lips and an arm placed itself behind her. Another scream bubbled in her vocal chords and she clutched desperately at Korra's clothing, keeping her there. Her hips rolled in time with Korra's thrusts and her floodgates commenced to come down.

"KorrraaAAA..!" Asami cried into Korra's mouth as she lost control.

She broke down easily, a hoarse moan breaking the air as she rode out her precipice. Korra slowed her thrusts as she willed herself back into reality, her thoughts still muddled and mentality still animalistic. Her grasp became gentle as she assisted Asami in coming from her high one rung at a time. Asami's body calmed and stopped its quaking, the girl becoming lead in the young Avatar's arm. Korra withdrew her fingers and laid Asami onto the bed, grinning at her while she brushed a stray lock from in front of her eyes. She tucked the strand behind Asami's ear.

"How do you think we did?" Asami breathed, smiling back.

Korra laughed softly as she, too, laid down beside her love. "I think we did pretty well for a first time in my room."

"And not a scratch." Asami said.

"Careful," Korra warned playfully. Her eyes were almost back to their normal shade of blue, but there was still something there. Her tail whipped behind her, knocking against the wall. "Don't speak too soon."

"Never." Asami said, leaning forward and placing a loving kiss on Korra's lips.


	3. III: Play With Me

WARNING: Chapter contains explicit acts of sexual activities, I.e BDSM (Bondage, Dominance/Discipline, Submission/Sadism, and Masochism)

...

~No POV~

It was a devious plan. Very devious, but good would definitely come out of it. And it would benefit the both of them. It's not like devious always meant bad. And there was nothing wrong with simply using her girlfriend's ability to her own advantage. Wasn't that the point of being a relationship? To have everything about that person to yourself?

Not that she wasn't nervous. She'd been planning this for almost a month. She was glad for the time, seeing that her girlfriend was still in rehabilitation to get back into shape after being damaged so severely. She still had to wear some bandages around her chest and over her shoulder, but not as much. Thus, Asami wanted to celebrate that so called success with a little surprise.

All she had to do was get Korra on board without revealing her true intentions.

Which wouldn't be very hard. When it came to Asami, there was very little that Korra would say no to. Very little. Considering that they'd been trying to take their relationship to higher points more often between her treatments, it wouldn't come as much of a surprise. But it would be so subtle that Korra would only have slight suspicion.

So when Asami saw her the next day, late afternoon, she asked her if she wouldn't mind skipping her treatment that evening.

"What's the occasion?" Korra asked with a small smirk.

"Nothing big." Asami said. "Just figured you'd want to take a chance and spend some time with me tonight."

Korra's turned away from the punching bag she was hitting, flexing her fingers. She gave Asami a smile, raising her eyebrow. "I know you all too well to know that you've got more in mind than that." she said, making Asami bite her lip. Korra chuckled. "Hey, I trust you. You are my girlfriend after all. I won't ask any questions."

"Good, because if I told you I'd have to kill you." Asami said, standing from the bench and approaching Korra with a slight sway in her hips.

Korra grinned and wrapped her good arm around Asami's waist, pulling her close to her. She passed her gaze over her love's features before meeting her eyes. "And how would you do that, Miss Sato?" she asked curiously.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Asami replied. She placed a hand on Korra's shoulder carefully. "I just need to know if you're in good enough shape."

"I can be." Korra said. She knew Asami was trying to be serious, but it was too easy to keep her mind reeling the more she kept her voice low.

"Korra, be honest." Asami requested.

"It's been long enough, I'm fine." Korra said. "Just a bit of discomfort, but nothing I can't work through for you."

Asami wanted to ask Korra to be honest, but she could feel the truth in her words through the imprint. She dropped it and smiled. "In that case, I have some important instructions for you."

"Your wish is my command." Korra said.

Asami's heart skipped at that. "When you're finished here, I want you go to the estate. The back door will be open for you to get in. Then, I want you to go up to my room. There will be a box under my bed. Follow the instructions inside."

"Where will you be?" Korra asked.

"I have a few errands to run, so I expect you to be ready by the time I get home." Asami said.

Korra smiled and kissed Asami lightly, laughing. "I don't know what you're planning, but I guess I have no choice but to play along."

"Is my wolf scared?" Asami said teasingly.

"My wolf, no." Korra said. "Me? Terrified."

...

Asami was gone by the time she'd finished at the gym. Korra had only stayed another ten minutes, not wanting to waste any time getting ready for whatever Asami was planning. She'd taken Naga to the estate, going through the back door as she was told. She skipped the steps up to Asami's room, opening the door and closing it behind her. She looked around, her ears back, as she crossed the room to Asami's bed. She got on her knees and reached under it, her fingers brushing against cardboard. Korra smiled to herself and pulled the box out. She took a deep breath and opened the box.

She reached inside, pulling out a collar, a leash, and a note. She gave the items a curious glance before turning to the note, which was written in Asami's elegant penmanship.

Put the collar on, tail out. Wait downstairs by the front door, leash in mouth. No clothes. Bandages are an exception.

~Asami

Korra's ears raised up as she looked at the collar again, setting the paper and leash down to grab it by both hands. It was a beautiful shade of blue, with a moon and a wolf charm attached to it. She turned it over, holding the dangling ID tag between her fingers. Engraved on it were the words Property of Asami Sato.

"How degrading." Korra muttered, but smirked. "We're really doing this, aren't we?"

Korra had known that something like this would come eventually, and honestly expected nothing less of her girlfriend. She rolled her eyes and got to her feet, placing the collar on the bed, and started to undress. As she did so she willed her tail into existence, letting it sway lightly as she resumed taking off her clothes. She folded the clothes and placed them in the box, deciding that they would be best out of the way. She rolled her shoulders slowly, easing the strained muscles and sighing. She was nowhere near one hundred percent, but that didn't matter when it came to Asami.

She picked up the leash from the floor, then the collar, and headed for the bathroom. She laid the leash on the counter of the sink and turned her attention to the mirror. She placed the collar around her neck and fastened it closed. The blue of the collar contrasted with her dark skin, but it had always been her color and it stood out wonderfully. She gazed at herself in the mirror before grabbing the leash and heading downstairs to take her position.

...

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She could only hope that Korra was at her house by then, following her instructions and not waiting for her to ask what the fuck she planned on doing. She wondered if maybe she'd been to straightforward, like she'd probably taken things too far too soon. It wouldn't be the first time. Asami's hands tightened on the steering wheel in spite of herself as she turned the corner onto her street. In her review mirror, she could see the items she'd purchased leering back at her and she bit her lip, returning her gaze to the road.

She pulled into her driveway and shut off the car, the headlights going off and the surrounding area drowning in darkness. Asami got out of the car and opened the back one, pulling out the bag and shutting both of them closed. She pushed the lock button on her key and headed for her home, her heart ready to burst from her chest. She stood on her doorstep, taking a needed deep breath, and opened the front door.

She had to give it to Korra. She knew how to turn something sexy into something adorable. There she sat, back on her haunches with the leash between her teeth and her tail wagging eagerly from side to side. Her eyes were aglow, much like a puppy's. The only things she had on were the collar and her bandages. Asami giggled, releasing the breath she'd been holding, and reached down to scratch behind Korra's ear. Korra whined respectfully, leaning into her hand.

"Glad to see you followed my instructions." Asami purred, feeling the shudder pass through Korra. Her ears were sensitive to touch sometimes, Asami had forgotten.

She took the leash from Korra's mouth and opened the latch, hooking it onto the collar. Korra watched her expectantly, her head cocking to the side. She really could act if she wanted to. Despite her eyes being normal, she was about as animal as a real pet. Asami found amusement in that and gave the leash a gentle tug. "Come along." she ordered.

Korra padded alongside Asami and Asami realized that she didn't have hands or feet, but paws. She didn't know how Korra was managing it, but it caused a rush in her being.

-Thought this would be more fitting.- Korra said in her mind, a smug tone in her voice.

Asami nodded, but kept her voice stern. "So long as you're ready to use your hands when ordered." she said.

-At your request, Asami.- Korra said, following Asami up the stairs.

"That's Miss Sato to you, and you will address me as such." Asami said. "You will only speak, actually speak, when permitted to. Got that?" She heard Korra chuckle in her mind.

-Yes, Miss Sato.-

She opened the door to her bedroom, but looked at Korra over her shoulder. "You will wait here until called. Understood?"

Korra nodded, the hint of a smile playing on her lips. -Yes, Asa- Miss Sato.-

Asami smiled and entered the room with the bag, closing the door behind her. She leaned against the door for a second, relieved that she'd gotten this far and that Korra was playing along. She had fantasies, and she was always so fascinated with sex. She'd admit it and say that having sex with a wolf-Avatar hybrid was never in her original plans, but it certainly included itself within time and it made butterflies flare in her stomach. Her entire lower half was in an awkward situation, both needy and seemingly heavy. But she needed to pace herself, ignore every fiber that demanded her to allow Korra to fuck her senseless then and there. She swallowed lukewarm air and stood up straight.

Through the door, she could hear Korra quietly whining and laughed. "You better not be using Astral Projection."

-Wouldn't dream of it, Miss Sato.- Korra replied.

She strolled over to the bed and placed the bag down. She started to undress, preparing herself for what was to come.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Korra was pawing at the floor, her heart racing. It was only the beginning, and she was already growing excited. Hell, she hadn't even seen Asami yet but imagining was just as good as anything. A growl built up in her vocal chords, but she kept it at bay. She was tempted to throw it all too hell and burst in without a second thought, but she knew Asami had put a lot of work into this and didn't want it to all go to waste. So, she remained obedient and stayed outside the door.

Her ears perked up at the sound of music starting to play and she smiled at the lyrics.

~Boy, so what's been on your mind

For me, it's just you all the time

We don't need to go nowhere tonight

It's you and I, we'll be alright...~

"Alright, my wolf." she heard Asami say and her heart skipped. "Come inside."

Cautiously, Korra placed a white paw on the door handle and pushed it down. She opened the door, revealing Asami, and she conjured up whatever little bits of willpower she had left to keep from running at her.

Asami was dressed in a sexy Little Red Riding Hood outfit, complete with the hood, black leggings, and a leotard that exposed her breasts but nothing else. Cliché to say the least, but it would certainly do the job right. She was seated at the edge of the bed, her legs crossed and eyes on Korra. A playful smirk was on her lips and that alone could've sent her over the edge. Korra had long since drowned out the music since she'd walked in, but the beat pulsed in the room.

~'Cause here, we get to take our time

You, you're finer than some wine

We don't need to go nowhere tonight

It's you and I, we'll be alright...~

Asami raised her hand and beckoned Korra to come forward by curling her finger. Korra complied, walking up to Asami slowly and sitting at her feet. Asami uncrossed her legs and hooked her fingers under Korra's collar, pulling her up between her legs to her face. Her expression softened just a bit as she made eye contact with her lover.

"Korra, if this ever becomes too much for you, say something." she said. "I don't want to hurt you, you know that. And I don't want you to hurt yourself. If you can't handle it anymore, the safe word is 'polar bear. The same goes for me.'"

-Stealing our thing, I see.- Korra said, smiling a little.

"I'm being serious." Asami said. "Do you understand that?"

Korra nodded. -Do with me what you please, Miss Sato.-

Asami cursed her for being so willing, but she loved it. It made her previous nervous fade away into a silly memory. She grinned then, getting back into character, and stood up from the bed. She unhooked Korra's leash and placed it on the floor. "On the bed, kneeling in front of the headboard. Spread your legs." she instructed.

Korra did as she was told, crawling onto the bed and up to the headboard. She turned around and sat back on her haunches, legs open, and hands behind her. She blushed only a little as Asami bent down and reached in a bag, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. Korra's eyes widened, but she remained silent. Asami came around and sat on the bed, making Korra lean forward as she reached behind her and took her hand. The cuff closed around her wrist, followed by the second one, and Asami sat back. It thrilled her to see Korra, the most powerful being in the world, under her control. She was well aware that Korra's senses were heightened when she was in between forms, and that would make this all the more fun.

She took her time running her hand down Korra's stomach, making her bite her lip anxiously. Korra's ears laid back and her tail tucked between her legs. Asami moved forward and placed a gentle kiss on Korra's waiting lips, keeping her hand at Korra's waist. Korra kissed her back, arching her back slightly when Asami leaned into her. The kiss started off slow and chaste, but slowly started to deepen. Asami gazed her tongue along Korra's lower lip and she parted them in response, letting her continue her quest. They engaged in an entertaining battle for dominance, though Korra knew that she wouldn't be winning this one. She happily let Asami push against her tongue, giving little resistance to keep things interesting.

Asami traced the contours of Korra's stomach, curving around her abs and belly button. Korra whimpered into Asami's mouth. Asami dragged her nail along her torso until she came to her chest. Asami knew she couldn't get very far because of the bandages, but she could still touch her and that was better than nothing. Korra sucked in a breath when she squeezed her, whining. Asami backed away from her lips.

"You've been a very bad wolf." Asami whispered in Korra's ear and Korra bit her lip again. Asami's voice was low and sultry, which caused heat to flash down her spine. She forced it back.

"I-I'm sorry, Miss Sato..." Korra spoke this time, her voice small.

Asami slapped her hand against Korra's thigh, making the southerner cry out in surprise. "I didn't permit you to speak." She rubbed the sore spot with her hand, soothing it. Her hand was dangerously close to Korra's center and Korra resisted the urge to move her hips forward. Another growl built to escape.

"You need to be punished." Asami continued, drawing her hand back up to Korra's breast. She brushed her thumb where Korra's nipple would be, making her shudder and whimper. "Correct?"

Korra nodded, her stomach knotting and her nerves igniting. It amazed her the things Asami could do to her before even getting into it. "Please... Miss Sato... Punish me..."

Asami's drive kicked into gear at hearing Korra plead. Her core burned hotter, raving beneath the leotard. Korra's paws and ears twitched. Asami planted her lips below Korra's jaw and started a slow trail down, nipping and licking here and there. Korra moaned quietly, her head tilting back. Asami's hand roamed over her chest, drawing circles where she knew her peaks would be. Korra pulled subconsciously on the cuffs, which were locked around the headboard. Asami continued to torment Korra, her hand lurking just above where the wolf-hybrid wanted her most. She let her tongue lap at the base of Korra's neck and she reared.

Asami backed away and Korra whined at the loss, opening her eyes just enough to see the tall vixen going for the bag again. Her tail twitched in anticipation. Asami turned around, a round, pink toy enclosed in her hands. She stood beside the bed with it, holding it up for Korra to see.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Korra nodded. It was a vibrator. "Yes."

"Yes, what?" Asami said, her hand connecting with Korra's thigh again.

"Yes, Miss Sato!" Korra yelped, wincing. It stung, but it caused sparks to fly through her. Oddly enough, she felt herself grow wetter from the strike.

Asami got on her knees in front of Korra, sliding her finger along the side of the vibrator. "Are you ready for your punishment?"

"Yes, Miss Sato." Korra said, her heart a sledgehammer in her chest.

Asami flipped the switch and Korra swallowed. Asami placed the toy just below Korra's breasts and inched slowly downward, closer to where Korra was burning. The toy buzzed against Korra's skin, causing her to cringe. It reached to just above her slit and the vibrations reached her clit. She growled unintentionally, her hips jerking forward. Asami smirked and nuzzled the toy closer. It was right on top of her labia and Korra moaned aloud, her lower half suddenly feeling as if it had engulfed in flames. Asami slid the dildo along her crevice, which drove Korra wild, before taking it away and holding it up.

"Mmm, you're so wet down there." she purred, scratching behind Korra's ear.

Korra looked at the plaything, which was definitely coated with her excitement. Korra flushed, unaware that she had grown that wet. Asami sat back across from Korra, spreading her legs. She placed the toy against her nether region, moaning at the sensation. Korra shifted her weight, suddenly aware of what Asami was doing. She tugged against the handcuffs again, but Asami held her back with her foot, grinning wickedly.

"Not yet." she said. "You're going to watch first."

Korra whined, pouting. -You little tease.-

Asami disregarded the remark and returned to her task, guiding the toy up to her tiny bundle of nerves. She moaned again, rolling her hips and taking a handful of the covers. Korra's impatience was getting the best of her as she watched Asami tease herself with the dildo. Asami gently eased the toy into her entrance and her back arched as she groaned, her toes curling. She backed the toy out, then pushed in back in. Korra's tail wagged eagerly and Korra bit her lip.

"Oh, fuck, Korra..." Asami whimpered as she pleasured herself. With her free hand she started caressing her own breasts, causing her to moan louder.

Korra took in a minute to address the new music playing, and it only made her urges worse.

~I can tell that you're a real bad girl

Underneath it all

Never wanna let me see the wild side

Come on, let it show...~

Asami was starting to pick up the pace and Korra was all in. She could only sense the immense pleasure Asami was feeling through the imprint as it flooded into her and it was wearing her down. One quick shift and she'd have the cuffs broken, setting her free to ravish Asami. But she remained obedient, knowing that her time would come. She let Asami torment her, watching as she circled her fingers around her clit to bring on her orgasm. Asami continued to moan Korra's name as if she were the one touching her. Korra growled, a second wave of heat passing through her. She pawed at the cuffs, whining when Asami gave a loud cry.

~This is our only chance, let it happen

Catch me if you can...~

Asami tilted the vibrator upwards against her g-spot, which caused her to go into a frenzy. She muttered a string of curses as her hips ground into the bed and she bit her lip before moaning again. Her core was surging with heat, her climax building immensely. The sounds her girlfriend was making was causing her pussy to become wetter than it had before.

Asami reached her orgasm, her back arching and toes curling. She kept herself from collapsing on the bed with her free hand, propping herself up. She withdrew the toy from her, shuddering as she shut it off and glided it between her folds. She slowly repositioned herself on her knees and she moved forward, leaning into Korra.

"Taste it." Asami commanded, holding up the drenched toy to Korra's lips.

Korra obeyed and opened her mouth, allowing Asami to stick the plaything in. Korra moaned in delight as her tongue absorbed the taste of Asami's juices, her appendage eagerly lapping at it. Her mouth grew slightly sticky and the toy was eventually replaced with Asami's lips, Korra's parted to grant her access. Asami took advantage, humming as she tasted herself drip from Korra's tongue.

"Good girl." she praised, near breathless. "Are you ready for the second half of your punishment?"

"Yes, Miss Sato..." Korra said quietly.

Asami grinned as her free hand dragged a finger down Korra's spine, then gripped her ass which made Korra jump in surprise. "Open for me." she whispered, her tone melting Korra's insides.

Korra spread her legs wider, moving her knees apart. Asami situated her hand and the sex toy with Korra's junction and flipped the switch. The toy buzzed to life, but Korra was already throbbing. Asami pressed the tip against Korra's nub and Korra reared up, moaning. The vibrations shot through her and Korra saw stars before her eyes.

"F-fuck!" she cried before she could stop herself. That earned her a strike on her ass, which made her moan even louder.

"Watch your mouth." Asami said, pulling the toy away. "I'd hate to make you watch me again."

"I'm sorry, Miss Sato." Korra said, her ears down and tail drooping. "I'll be good, I promise."

Asami put the toy back, lower that time, closer to Korra's entrance. Korra's paws flinched, her nails scraping the headboard. Korra could feel her loins coiling and contracting within her abdomen, pulsating with desire. She rolled her hips and the tip grazed her labia. She clenched her teeth, a sound resembling the mix of a whine and growl coming from deep in her chest.

"Say it." Asami said, pressing harder against Korra's pelvis. She reveled in Korra's silent pleas, but craved for her to say it aloud.

"P-please...take me, Miss Sato..." Korra groaned. Asami caught a glimpse of her eyes, which were fading to navy.

That was all she needed to hear. She penetrated Korra with the dildo, biting her lip when Korra growled. Korra's back arched and she tugged her hardest on her restraints. Her tail curved inward against her back as Asami thrusted inside of her, the toy rumbling against Korra's walls. Asami's lips were traveling along her neck and she felt a tremor in her nerves the more Korra responded to her advances. Korra began rocking against her, trembling every time the toy moved deeper within her. Her whimpers were entirely wolf like, high-pitched and desperate. Asami's lips had ventured downward just below Korra's bandages and she had straightened herself out, laying on her stomach. Her tongue flicked at Korra's belly button and the Avatar sucked in a breath, releasing it in a slow moan.

Asami picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster. Korra cried out, the head of the toy grazing a certain spot deep in her. Korra's chest rose and fell with her rapid breathing and sweat was starting to develop on her body. She practically went into a frenzy when she felt Asami's tongue sneak between her folds. Her hips bucked upward as she barked out a moan. Her tail was quivering. Asami licked a stripe up from the toy to Korra's nub, applying pressure there and humming.

"M-Miss Sato..!" Korra moaned, her head falling back.

Korra's muscles were on fire and she felt as if she were becoming liquid. She could feel the pleasure overflowing in her veins, rushing south to her core. It was surging and growing. She bit her lip hard enough to draw a bit of blood. Her breath hitched when she felt her orgasm ppushing against her floodgates.

"You're close, aren't you?" Asami murmured. Korra nodded and let out a small shriek when Asami tilted the heel of the vibrator up.

"May I, ah, c-cum, Miss S-Sato?" Korra said between breaths.

"Not yet." Asami said, much to Korra's dismay.

Asami dipped the tip of her tongue in Korra's pussy again, forcing the toy in to the hilt. Korra howled, her ears flattening against her head and her tail standing at attention.

"PleEEEAse, Miss Sato!" Korra cried. The strength of her weight pulling on the handcuffs was almost enough to break them. Her chest heaved.

Without warning, Asami withdrew the toy and Korra slumped over almost immediately, hanging her head as she sensed her climax fading. Asami placed her finger under Korra's chin and lifted her head up to look at her. Korra's eyes were dark and full of desire, lust. Something flashed in them. Something animalistic.

"Hands." was all Asami said.

Korra nodded and her fur retracted into her skin, her paws and nails reforming into hands. She clenched her fingers, rolling her knuckles as her bones moved back into place. Asami placed her hand on Korra's good shoulder.

"Korra, I need you to let go." she said.

She saw Korra set her jaw, but she didn't argue. She simply said, -I can't guarantee what state I'll be in, I'm turned on to a dangerous level.-

"That's fine, just do it." Asami said as she untied and took off her hood. "You need to break the cuffs, it's part of the roleplay."

Korra nodded once and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. A few seconds passed and Korra bared her teeth, growling. When she opened her eyes, they were black. She threw her arms forward her hardest, snapping the chain of the cuffs. She lunged at Asami, pinning her down and snarling. She winced visibly, putting too much strain on her shoulder and she arched her back. There was a sharp pain in her chest, Asami could sense it. She opened her mouth, ready to call Korra out on in, when Korra attacked her lips with her own forcefully. Asami's words were transformed into a moan. Korra began grinding her hips against Asami's. The force of the kiss pushed away Asami's memory of the roleplay as she gave into it.

Korra's nails clawed down the center of her leotard, stopping to squeeze and manipulate the flesh of her breasts. Asami moaned and her back arched into Korra's front. She felt Korra's nails dig into her clothing and, before she knew it, it was torn from her body. She gave a small cry when Korra scratched her in the process, but didn't want to stop. Korra wasted no time in thrusting into Asami's now exposed sex, making the taller girl cry out in a combination of pleasure and pain. The sensation rolled down her spine. Korra was knuckle deep, curving her fingers relentlessly.

"K-K-Korra!" Asami moaned out.

Korra wasn't listening. She was too busy giving her attention to Asami's swelling breasts, circling the nipple with her tongue and biting down a little roughly on them. Asami squirmed, tangling her fingers in the bed covers and Korra's hair. Korra's other hand was still holding her down by her shoulder, her nails hurting only a bit. Asami would never be sure until the next morning if she drew blood or not. She thought consciously for a second if Korra could process the music playing then.

-You're the light, you're the night

You're the color of my blood

You're the cure, you're the pain

You're the only thing I want to touch

Never knew that it could mean so much, so much...-

Korra grazed the spot in Asami that made her bite her lip, ecstasy flooding her being. She attempted to roll her hips to meet Korra's pace, which was difficult enough in itself. Korra somehow found her lips again, drawing in her lower lip and nipping at it. Asami's moans eventually came out as squeaks and heavy breaths as her head fell back, her lips disconnecting from Korra's. Korra didn't mind, going for Asami's neck instead. She sucked hard enough to develop an obvious hickey. Korra had to of been the least bit normal-minded, because she soothed any pain she caused with a simple lap of her tongue against the bruised area. She applied a third finger and Asami nearly screamed.

"Fuck, Korra, right- yes!" she moaned, arching her back again. Her hips bucked against the heel of Korra's hand, which brushed against her clit. She was glad she'd sent the help home early, otherwise they would come rushing in.

Korra's mouth disappeared from her neck and she felt them again at her nether region, sucking on her nub. Asami shuddered, feeling her walls tightening around Korra's fingers. Korra growled lowly, curling her fingers again. Asami cried out and she toppled over the edge before she realized she was even at it. Her orgasm came flowing out suddenly into the palm of Korra's hand. Korra slowed down and blinked, her pupils dialating to normal size. She caught sight of Asami's face, her jaw hanging open slightly as her breathing calmed. Korra found her shoulder sore and her chest feeling like someone had stabbed her in it. Every breath she took caused her to wince.

-So love me like you do, love me like you do

Love me like you do, love me like you do

Touch me like you do, touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?-

"I guess I'm calling polar bear." Korra said, huffing a laugh as she crawled up to Asami's side. She ran her fingers across the fresh love bite she'd left on Asami's skin, just above the crescent moon. "How's your shoulder?"

Asami smiled and took Korra's hand, interlocking their fingers. "Sore, but I think I'll be okay."

Korra looked on the floor, spotting the shreds of what was left of the leotard. "Jeez..." she muttered. She saw the small white lines across Asami's stomach. "I guess I let go too much, huh?"

"Don't worry about it." Asami said.

"By the way," Korra said. "what were you punishing me for?"

"For skipping your treatment." Asami said with an amused grin.

"What!" Korra barked, her ears down. "That's not fair!"

"Says you, you need to get better." Asami replied.

"You are a real piece of work, Asami Sato." Korra said, kissing her.

"I know, Avatar Korra." Asami said, kissing her back and laughing.

...

I may not be good with timing, but I make up for it in words! I haven't had much experience writing BDSM (the last time I tried it was terrible), but I tried my best! Hope you guys enjoyed!

Songs: Adore - Cashmere Cat feat. Ariana Grande

Take Over - Nick Jonas

Love Me Like You Do - Ellie Goulding


	4. IV: Heat

My first indirect attempt at an Omegaverse.

...

It was close. She could feel it inside of her. It was nagging at her, messing with her. She knew that no matter how much she'd prepare, it wouldn't matter once it started. She had to be careful, very careful. She couldn't take any chances. In fact, she couldn't even be around her girlfriend. She'd be too dangerous, too unpredictable. She could hurt her.

Korra sat at the edge of her bed, her legs shaking and ears back. She was fidgeting with her hands and staring blankly at the wall. Her body clock told her how much time she had. She had one more day. One more day before it started. Once it did, she'd spend the next five days at the Temple away from Asami. Back at home, her mother and father would send her away for those five days, per Korra's request. She didn't want to be around her home when she went into heat. She asked Tenzin if she could do the same and just leave, but he declined her pleading. So, Korra settled on being locked in her room.

The arrangements were these (as she'd made them): Korra was to be kept locked in her room under supervision to make sure she didn't sneak out. She was only allowed out of her room to use the bathroom and meal times. No visitors, especially no Asami. And her friends couldn't come over because they would have interacted and been near Asami. Knowing her girlfriend, she'd definitely be concerned and try to come and see her in which she would be turned down by the White Lotus guards until the end of the five days. Korra hated to do that to her, but Asami's safety was more important than her own needs.

The only thing Tenzin would have to worry about was the constant whining and maybe even howling at night. He told Korra he didn't mind, he was used to late nights after Meelo was born.

"Don't worry about a thing, Korra." Pema told her, patting her shoulder. "This will all be over before you know it."

While Korra appreciated her kind words, she still couldn't help but worry. Her eyes found the clock and she saw the minute hand move. "One minute closer..." she murmured to herself.

~Two days in~

Korra sat in front of her window, staring outside. Her heart was pounding and her tail was wagging behind her. She kept her breaths deep and even, but it did nothing to help the burn in the pit of her stomach. She whimpered every few minutes as she watched the city.

So far, her plan was working. Although she could feel Asami's growing suspense and worry, she was thankful that her work at the factory was keeping her busy. She promised herself that as soon as everything was over, she'd make it up to her girlfriend.

There was a reason Korra didn't tell Asami about her going in heat. Specifically because she didn't want Asami to try and seduce her. She may not of cared for her own well-being, but it was all Korra cared about. And Asami definitely would try to get her in bved while she was in heat. Korra had no doubt. Thus, she told the guards to tell Asami, should she show up, that Korra was off on official Avatar duties. That was a legitimate excuse.

There was a knock on her door and it slid open. "Korra, lunch is ready." Jinora said.

"Thank you." Korra said briskly.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jinora asked.

Korra chuckled. "I've experienced heat before, I'm okay."

"That's good, because Asami's also coming up on a boat right now."

"What?!" Korra yelped.

She looked out her window and to the right. Jinora wasn't lying. Asami was coming up on the docks in her boat. Korra held her breath, trying to keep from panicking. Korra was downwind from Asami. If her scent carried with the wind and Korra breathed it in, all her efforts would have been in vain.

Korra watched as the White Lotus sentries approached Asami. They exchanged a few words Korra could feel Asami's annoyance. Tenzin came out a couple minutes later and spoke to Asami. She didn't look too happy, but she did get back in her boat and return to the city. Korra sighed in relief and stood up.

"She's gone?" Jinora said.

"Yeah, thanks to your father." Korra said. She looked at Jinora. "Anyway, lunch?"

~Day three~

As she'd warned, Korra did whimper and howl. It was agonizing for her to be in this state. Not even masturbating worked for her. She managed an orgasm, but it was nothing compared to the ones Asami could coax out of her.

Asami...

Her name was calling for her. Her fantasies were playing in her mind, along with her memories of every time they did it. The burn became a rage and Korra whined pathetically. She wanted nothing more than to have Asami touch her, to touch Asami.

Get a hold of yourself, Korra...

She hit her head against the wall and her tail stood rigid. Two days.

~Day five~

It was almost over. She had one more day to get through. Korra hadn't heard from or seen Asami since she left. Maybe she believed Tenzin when he told her Korra wasn't home. All she knew was that Asami's emotions had been pretty calm, save for a couple anxious spikes. She dismissed them, knowing that she'd get a chance to talk to Asami tomorrow about whatever was going on. She'd be normal by then. She had this in the bag.

Or, she thought until Tenzin came to her and said he needed to travel to the Southern Water Tribe on official business. He was taking the whole family with him, figuring that he could let them visit Katara and Kya.

"Don't worry, the White Lotus will still be here to watch out for you." Tenzin said. "It's only one more night, you'll survive."

He was right. One night left. She'd live. It would all be okay. She watched the family leave from her window, waving before turning back to her room and sighing. It was almost sunset. Just a few more hours. Korra requested that a guard bring Naga to her room. She took one of Naga's toys, containing it in an air ball, and played with her for a while until she grew tired. She laid back on her bed, her tall sweeping beside her and stared at the ceiling before she closed her eyes.

She couldn't help her hand as it moved down into her sweatpants, guiding its way into her boxers. She whimpered again when her fingers slipped between her folds. She was hot and slick, her fingers circling her clit.

Her imagination got the best of her and she imagined Asami naked on top of her, whispering nonsensical nothings into her ear. She imagined it was her hand pleasuring her and her fingers penetrating her. Korra moaned and bit her lip as she pushed her tank top up and began caressing her boobs through her bindings. She curved her finger within her and her back arched, followed by a low growl.

"Asami..." she moaned, her imagination still controlling her thoughts.

"Yes?"

Korra froze and her eyes snapped open. She looked to where the voice was coming from and her heart leapt to her throat. Sure enough it was Asami, coming in through her door. Korra panicked and jumped up, backing up into the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was shaking as she sucked in a breath and held it.

"Came to see you on your official Avatar duties." Asami said with a smirk as she slid the door closed. "I see your fully absorbed in them."

"That's not what I meant!" Korra said. "How did you get in here?"

"Oh, that was easy. I just stunned all the guards with my glove." Asami said casually, taking off the glove.

"Asami, you really shouldn't be here..." Korra said as serious as possible.

"Why not? You're saying I can't help my girlfriend while she's in heat?" Asami asked.

Korra's eyes widened. "How did you-"

"It's amazing what Ikki will spill once you get her talking." Asami tapped near her collarbone. "Also, I could sense your horniness. Quite overwhelming, I might say."

Korra swallowed nervously and muttered a curse through her teeth. "Asami, seriously, you need to go."

"Not a chance, babe." Asami said.

Korra stumbled to the side as she stuck her head out the window to breathe fresh air. She turned to Naga and nudged her awake. The polar bear dog shook out her pelt and looked at Asami. She was alert within seconds and got between Asami and Korra, growling quietly. Asami simply grinned and walked up to Naga.

"You know you won't hurt me, girl." she said.

Naga whined and bowed her head. Yes, she'd protect Korra, but she wouldn't hurt her girlfriend. Korra turned on her heel and gently airbended Asami away from her. Asami staggered back.

"Go, Asami." Korra pleaded.

Asami giggled and moved forward again, this time ready for Korra's bending. She dodged each slice of air effortlessly, ducking under the last one and grinding against Korra's front when she stood. Korra leaned back into the window and swallowed, her head back. A whine escaped her.

"Korra." Asami said, her voice low and sultry.

When Korra didn't answer, Asami pulled her down by the collar of her tank top and made her look her in the eyes. Korra glanced at her lips before looking at her again. Asami brought her closer, brushing their lips together.

"Just breathe, Korra." Asami said. "Breathe me in."

Korra's ears slowly perked up and she gave in, her nostrils flaring as she breathed in deeply. Asami's scent flooded her nose and clouded her mind. Her eyes dialated and she kissed Asami hard. Asami smirked and kissed her back while she led her to the bed. She pushed Korra onto it and Korra's back hit the bed. Asami straddled her and kissed her again.

She had a feeling that Korra wouldn't settle for foreplay, being in heat and all, but she didn't want it to end too soon. Asami's hand slipped under Korra's tank top and grazed against her bindings. She rocked her hips against her lover and moaned at the growl she received. She felt Korra's fingers grab her clothes and start to take them off, but she stopped her.

"Not yet..." she said.

"Asami." Korra growled and her hips bucked. How dare she awaken her then make her wait.

Asami moaned and held Korra down by her shoulders. "You're the one in heat." she said slowly. "Let me take care of you first."

Korra whimpered, but nodded. Asami grinned and gestured for Korra to sit up. Korra did so and Asami tugged at the hem of her top, signaling her to raise her arms. She took Korra's tank top off and tossed it aside. She inched her hand around, locating the edge of Korra's bindings and unraveling them. The wrap collected in a pile on the floor and Asami went for her sweatpants. She untied the strings and Korra raised her hips so she could take them off.

Asami could see Korra's excitement on her underwear, soaked more than they ever were before. She took a chance and eased Korra back onto the bed. She guided her hand into the crotch hole of Korra's boxers and reveled in the heat coming from her center. She found Korra's nub protruding from her folds and geared her fingers over it. Korra moaned anxiously, grabbing Asami by her arm trying to move her further down Asami smiled and kissed Korra's neck, nipping and flicking her tongue here and there.

"F-fuck, Asami!" Korra mewled, rolling her hips against the heel of the engineer's hand.

Asami's free hand skimmed over her breast, pinching and rolling her nipples. Korra melted into her ministrations, becoming putty in her skilled hands. She carefully slid a finger into Korra's entrance and the Avatar gave a low gutteral sound. Asami smiled and found Korra's lips, stroking her tongue along her lower lip to ask for entrance. Korra gave it somewhat reluctantly, the Alpha in her demanding dominance.

Korra couldn't help herself and let her hand venture into Asami's jeans and panties, teasing the raven haired girl by skating over her crevice. Asami moaned and leaned into her, parting her legs a little more when Korra penetrated her. She was rough with it and Asami panted out a cry, jerking forward. Her own wetness was pooling out over Korra's fingers.

Asami applied another finger into Korra and curled them in a "come hither" motion, making Korra bark out a cry. She felt a knot forming within her, her muscles coiling tighter and tighter. She didn't expect to last long while she was in heat. She was more sensitive at that time.

"A-sam...i..." she managed, sounding as if she were in pain. "I-I'm..."

"Hold it." Asami said in her ear and slowed her thrusts. She withdrew her fingers, earning a desperate and frustrated snarl, and stood up. She had her own disappointment when Korra left her.

Korra kept herself down as she watched Asami undress in record time. Once she was finished, she beckoned Korra to stand, which she did. Korra didn't wait for the next instruction, grabbing Asami and laying her down. Emerald could see the Alpha sapphires as clear as the morning and she felt hypnotized. Asami intertwined their legs, gasping at the sensation of their sexes rubbing together. Korra's heavy breathing in her ear made her blood circulate hotter and she let out a cry when Korra rolled her hips forward.

"S-s-spirits.." she moaned, holding Korra as tight as she could.

Korra moved against her again, letting out a moan of her own when she picked up the pace. When Asami started meeting her thrusts, it drove her into a frenzy. Their bodies moved fluidly together like a synchronized dance and their lips clashed sloppily. When Asami couldn't keep her lips together long enough to hold in her cries of pleasure Korra went for her neck, leaving fresh love bites in random places she could reach.

Asami sensed that familiar pressure building in her gut and her hips bucked. Korra snarled and her teeth bared against Asami's shoulder. Their juices leaked out and traveled down their thighs, hinting towards their nearing orgasms.

"Asami..." Korra said in a voice she couldn't recognize. It sounded like multiple at once. When Asami turned her head to look at the wolf Avatar hybrid, she could see a faint white light in them.

"Korra..."

Korra's hips bucked harshly and she howled, cumming hard. Asami hit her precipice a second later and she shuddered beneath Korra, low mews coming from her the more she came. Korra lasted longer than she did and wolf-like whines sounded from her throat even after she relaxed. Korra went slack and her breathing gradually became normal. She nuzzled her face into the crook of Asami's neck. Her tail was limp and her ears were down. She mumbled something that Asami recognized as her name.

"Yes?" Asami said, looking as her.

Korra smiled lazily. "Remind me to tell you the next time I go into heat."


End file.
